


Shy

by chencing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Guanlin is talented, I had to make some of them mean, M/M, don't hate me, such an underrated ship, there's like no woolin fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chencing/pseuds/chencing
Summary: Guanlin goes through a hard time, but Woojin comforts him.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, but I'm going to try to improve my writing and write more about this wonderful pair!

One thing Guanlin hated was dance practice. He enjoyed it at times, getting to learn something new but he also felt like a burden to the other members due to his lack of dancing skills. The members have no idea that Guanlin heard all their complaints on how Guanlin took too much time getting a move right. They complained how they wasted a bunch of their time helping him with his dancing when they could've been practicing and improving. It's one of the reasons why the youngest boy keeps a distance from the other members, occasionally doing skinship with a few to make it seem like everything is okay. It was unfortunate that he also shared a room with four other people, meaning he couldn't be upset, otherwise the members will notice, most likely Minhyun. Guanlin always felt left out and thrown to the side when members make puns and jokes in Korean he doesn't understand. It upset Guanlin, being the only one that wasn't Korean in the group. A member would sometimes help him, but nowadays they seem to think he's invisible. He wasn't close to any of the older males, wishing that his best friend would've made it in top eleven. The male that he seemed to be closest to but not close enough for them to share private things, would be Minhyun. Minhyun would make sure that the younger boy would speak in interviews and vlives, often taking care of him despite not speaking much to each other. The other members seemed to avoid him. He would often just receive a greeting from the members in the mornings which seems like they notice him but when another member enters, the member who greeted him try to start a conversation with the person who just entered. A person he's thankful that hasn't avoided him as much as the others is Jihoon. Guanlin always studied Korean by himself, and never got help from anyone, except Seonho, occasionally. Jihoon would offer help to Guanlin and helped him with his pronunciation, which got better due to Jonghyun's help when they were in the same team. He was surprised when he seemed to be paired the most with the wink boy. He expected to be the member that was in no pairing because not that many people paid attention to him anyways. He was thankful he at least got paired with someone who seems to like him, he's not entirely sure. He thought the members liked him, until he found out they were irritated by his lack of skills. One time overhearing a member talking about how they couldn't help the maknae because he was helpless. The words stung but he understood, he also thought he wasn't good enough. Guanlin always saw the comments about how Jonghyun or Samuel should've gotten his spot in the group and he completely agreed with them. He wasn't talented enough to be in a group, he remembers all those comments about how he only got in top eleven due to his visuals. It hurt to admit it, but it was the pure truth, he only got in due to his looks not his talent. He was wondering if it was too late to let another trainee take his spot. The time his members spoke the truth was on a Friday afternoon in the practice room, having a weekend free of schedules, and deciding to practice one more time. They were practicing the choreo to their new comeback, most members getting the hang of it already except one person. "Cmon Guanlin, the comeback is right around the corner we don't have time to practice more!" Daniel scolded, tired of watching Guanlin messing up. Guanlin tried to catch his breath, tired from trying to get a move perfect but failing miserably. "You're tired already? Guanlin we can't afford to have you mess up, either you stay overnight to practice or we can talk to the company about replacing you." Jaehwan spoke up. Tears brimmed on Guanlin's eyes, the young boy trying to blink them away before anyone notices. "That's enough, Guanlin just needs a bit more time to get the moves right. Don't you dare even make him stay overnight the poor boy needs sleep." Minhyun defended him, throwing his arm around the youngest male in the room and giving him a reassuring smile, letting him know everything is okay. A member groaned. "Stop defending him, it'll just make him want to slack off more, we know he can't dance but we didn't know this badly. It's true what they say. Kpop is just visuals now." Daehwi brought up earning himself a glare from the tallest male in the group. "Stop! I know I'm not talented and I should've been eliminated a long time ago, but that doesn't mean the things you say behind my back don't hurt me! It hurts me even more because I know it's true." The maknae mumbled the last part before leaving the room, the practice room filled with silence once the door closed. Minhyun glared at the males who spoke up. "I didn't know I was in a group with assholes." The tall male rushed out of the room, most likely going to search for the younger boy who left earlier. It didn't make it better that they didn't have any phones, meaning Minhyun couldn't contact the younger male who's probably not at the dorms. Back at the practice room, the members sat in silence until Jisung mentioned Guanlin. "I'm going to go search for Guanlin. I don't want him to get hurt. " The oldest member stood up and headed in the direction Guanlin went when he shut the door. "I don't know what kind of shit goes on your minds, but there's no reason to say Guanlin isn't talented, the kid is definitely talented although he lacks dancing skills but weren't we all in his place once. I'm sure as hell none of you guys were great at the dancing in the beginning. We had more time to train and practice unlike him. It's unfair how Guanlin got stuck with unpleasant people that don't see talent and instead talk behind his back." Jihoon snapped, before giving everyone one last glare and shutting the door loudly, making some of the members flinch. "That was over the line to be honest. You should apologize to him." Jinyoung and Sungwoon both advised, before both heading out to get snacks for everyone and to see if they spot Guanlin anywhere near them. "I'll help Guanlin with dancing, I know how it feels to not get the dance right away, we all know how it feels. But just because you're better at something than someone else doesn't give you the right to look down on them and disrespect them." Seungwoo commented before getting up and turning off the music that they didn't even know was still playing in the background, too distracted with their thoughts. "We'll apologize to him the next time we see him." The center mumbled, his head down with the other two, all three regretting their hurtful words at the youngest in the group. "I'm going to go help look for him." Woojin stated, grabbing his jacket and leaving to go search for his member. Although Woojin and Guanlin didn't seem close they've done a lot of skinship before, they hugged and held hands many times. Woojin always felt protective towards the younger male, each time a member talked bad about the maknae, they would get ignored by the dancer. Not that it mattered either way, Woojin is always quiet. Woojin wasn't close enough with the Taiwanese boy to know where he could be hiding at, but tried to come up with places the younger could be at. He stumbled upon a convenience store, making him be generous and buy some snacks for the younger and himself since they haven't ate ever since practice started, exactly three hours ago. Once being finished buying the snacks, the dancer began to wander around in hopes of stumbling across Guanlin. Either he had a guardian angel that heard him or it was a perfect coincidence. The older male came across the foreigner sitting on the sidewalk with his head resting on his hands, not letting anyone being able to take a peek of the tall boy. Woojin was about to call out to the boy when he heard a small son come out of the younger's mouth, making the dancer frown. It hurt him to see one of his members in pain, the last words Guanlin said before leaving the practice room, now engraved in his brain. He couldn't get the words 'it hurts me even more because I know it's true'. Woojin knew it wasn't true, he always cheered for the younger boy during Produce 101, always admiring how fast the younger boy improved in such little time. Woojin approached the crying boy, and sat beside him making sure to not startle the beautiful boy. "Finally found you." The dancer began, glancing at the boy that looked up and sniffled. Before the taller male could say anything, Woojin added, "I bought you some snacks, because i know you must be hungry right now." Cracking a soft smile for the dark haired male that was seated next to him. Guanlin took the snacks and began to eat them quickly, showing how hungry he really was. "If you want, whenever you feel down you can come to me. We don't have to talk if you don't want to yet." The light haired male told the boy who currently had tears traveling down his cheeks, like rain traveling down a mountain. "Thanks, sometimes at night I can't sleep and I was wondering if..." Guanlin muttered not finishing his sentence due to the small light color painting his cheeks. Woojin found it cute. "If you can sleep beside me?" The dancer finished and Guanlin nodded his head, clearly embarrassed at his request to the older male. "You can, if I'm asleep don't worry about waking me up. I don't mind." Woojin checked the time that showed outside of a nearby store, reading 8:34pm, the sky already becoming dark but none of them noticed. "We should head back, Minhyun must be freaking out right about now." The walk towards the dorms was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable nor comfortable. It was neutral you can say. Woojin observed from the corner of his eye the younger male biting his lip and pursing them also, showing that he was indeed nervous and scared of going back. The shorter male slowly scooted closer to the tall male and intertwined their hands together. Guanlin glanced at him timidly, before sending his older member a small and cute smile. It made Woojin want to take a picture and save it forever, even print it out. "Uh, I was thinking..can I sleep with you tonight?" Guanlin questioned, nervous about Woojin response despite the older male already telling him before. He received a nod and a smile that showed the older male's cute snaggletooth that Guanlin wishes he never fixes. Once the dorm came into view, the tall boy tensed up, fearing about what the three members will tell him. Will they beat him up? Cuss at him? Say more hurtful words to him? All those thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his hand getting squeezed in a comforting way. "Don't worry, if anything happens I'm here." The main rapper assured him, leading him to the door to the dooms. The door was open immediately, before the main rapper could even put his arm down. Standing in the way was Minhyun, a huge smile appearing on his face from the sight of Guanlin in one piece. Minhyun attacked Guanlin with a bear hug and told him to not ever make him this worried again earning a small high pitched laugh from the youngest. "Where are the others?" Woojin curiosity showed when he started looking around where he was standing at the moment. "In the practice room getting a lecture from Jihoon and Seungwoo." Minhyun explained and gave them both a plate with warm food, recently made. "I already ate, you guys can go in our room and eat. Wash up afterwards and head to bed. Guanlin we're talking when you're ready to okay?" The oldest of the three ruffled the youngest boy's dark hair and gave the two younger males a comforting smile. ˚✧⁎⁺˳✧༚ Right after washing up, did the other members arrive home, they didn't enter their rooms yet because Minhyun made them eat in the kitchen, talking about how he didn't want the rooms to be messy. Obviously leaving out how he let two members eat in their room. Woojin was laying down comfortably on his bed until he spotted Guanlin shyly standing near his bed. Woojin patted the space beside him, watching the younger boy slowly walk towards the bed and laying down next to him. His back was facing Woojin, too shy to face the dancer. They soon fell asleep not knowing they somehow ended up cuddling during their sleep. Woojin's arm on Guanlin's waist, while Guanlin was against the light haired male's chest easily smelling his scent.  ˚✧⁎⁺˳✧༚ It became a routine between the two. They either slept on Woojin's bed or on Guanlin's. It's been a few weeks since the incident that happened in the practice room, but it was soon resolved the following morning. Seungwoo and Woojin both gave private lessons to Guanlin and were both proud on how they got to see their maknae improving, now getting new dance moves with ease. Guanlin became more talkative with the group and even started roasting the members, earning himself playful hits to his shoulders. He became extremely close to Woojin, which wasn't really a problem except for the fact that he would always end up looking at Woojin for too long. Jihoon often teased him about him, those two also now close especially since their pairing became quite popular. Woojin always looked at Guanlin's lips, even if he tried to refrain himself from doing so. He could be looking at the wall behind Guanlin to Guanlin's lips once again. Jinyoung teased him about it also, always sending a wink whenever Guanlin hugged or held hands with Woojin. It was obvious they both had feelings for each other but denied their feelings not wanting to destroy a wonderful and precious friendship they've built. So Guanlin really didn't get why Woojin kept staring away from his face when they would speak. Guanlin didn't understand and wanted to ask Minhyun, a member he always goes to for help, but since his favorite member isn't home he decided to go to their leader. "Do you maybe know why Woojin always looks away from my face nowadays, am I that ugly?" Jisung let out a deep sigh before sitting down, the younger boy soon following his action. "You're not ugly, you're in top three from looks,  anyways I don't really get Woojin so I don't know, but maybe your beauty keeps blinding him?" Jisung suggested, before giving the tall boy a small pat on the back and got up to go tell Daehwi to finish showering already. Guanlin wanted to ask more of his members but decided against it and went to go look for Woojin instead. Woojin was currently reading a book when he heard Guanlin enter the room. It was only the two of them, Minhyun was out and Jaehwan and Jihoon were somewhere doing something in the other rooms. Guanlin decided to be straightforward. "Does my beauty blind you?" Woojin almost choked on his own spit from the surprising question that left the younger's lips. "What?" "Is that why you don't look at my face nowadays?" Guanlin murmured, not wanting to say it out loud to the dancer. The light haired male rose an eyebrow, confused at what he meant till he realized all those times he would avoid the younger's face so he wouldn't get the urge to kiss the lips he's been staring at for weeks. "I'll say it's true that I'm blinded by your beauty, but there's another reason also." Woojin explained, glancing at the tall boy to see confusion on his face. "Can I show you why?" Woojin shyly asked, and got a nod, it looked like a nod from Guanlin. Woojin let out a deep breath not even knowing he was holding in his breath before making Guanlin sit across from him on his bed. Guanlin made himself comfortable on the center of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed looking at Woojin. Woojin timidly crawled over to the other male before sitting down right in front of him, he grabbed the younger's face with both of his hands, quickly glancing at Guanlin licking his lips from nervousness. Woojin leaned foward, right when their lips brushed together, Woojin whispered, "This is the other reason." Seeing Guanlin shudder before the older closed the extremely small gap between their lips. It was a small peck that lasted a couple of seconds, due to hearing the living room door shut, meaning some of the members are home. Minhyun came in a few seconds later to see Guanlin and Woojin both having a light shade of pink on their face and Woojin holding Guanlin's hands. "Did something happen when I was gone or?" Minhyun started, before Guanlin gave him a look and Minhyun left soon after not getting an answer from the two younger boys in the room. "Does this mean you like me?" Guanlin shyly glanced up at Woojin who became more red, but responded with a nod. "Good, because I like you too." The smile sent Woojin's way was too beautiful and he decided he wanted to see the young boy smile more. The dancer got the boy's hands once again before asking. "Will you be my beautiful and precious boyfriend, Lai Guanlin?" "Yes." Guanlin grinned before pecking Woojin's cheek who let out a small laugh of surprise. ˚✧⁎⁺˳✧༚ From the other side of the door, Minhyun witnessed the small scene. "Jisung, I won the bet!"


End file.
